


Under the Sept of Baelor

by Olivia_DE



Series: 13 day of smut [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, House Targaryen, House Velaryon, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Sane Viserys, Semi-Public Sex, Sept of Baelor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, alive viserys, blowjob, mutual blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_DE/pseuds/Olivia_DE
Summary: Viserys and Aurane sneak out one night to visit the dragons in the Dragonpit, but on their way there, they take several wrong turns and end up in the Sept of Baelor. Both hiding their feelings for the other, until they don't hide it anymore. And decide to take their new relationship to a new level.Day 11 of my 2020 December smutfest! Two more and we are done...
Relationships: Viserys Targaryen/Aurane Waters
Series: 13 day of smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Under the Sept of Baelor

Aurane sighed as he rolled his eyes before turning to face the prince. He still had no idea why would his own father send him to the Red Keep to be a friend to Viserys, when it was clear that the Targaryen hated him just as much as he hated the boy. He was annoying on good days, but most of the time Aurane just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Viserys could be the worst at times! With his sweet smile, his eyes that shined whenever they were watching the sun come and go, the way he would dress ever so sweetly, and the times his body brushed against his-

Aurane shook his head. There was no way that he would fall for him. Not when he was planned to marry Arianne. Falling in love with a prince, even with another bastard was something he didn’t want. Love hurt, it made people sad and angry. And from anger came cruelty.

“Aurane? Are you listening? Aurane?”

“Wha- Yes! Sure, whatever you want.” Shrugging before turning back to the road ahead of them, the boy hoped that the prince didn’t ask anything important from him.

Viserys dropped his smile the moment Aurane turned his back on him, his eyes looking at the boy he desired for so long now, yet there was nothing he could do to get his attention. The only times it worked was because he was being obnoxious, or they would race in some silly contest.

 _‘What would it take for you to notice me?’_ The thought kept repeating in his head. His mother had told him about love, and seeing his siblings fall in love, seeing them marry and have children only made this empty feeling in his chest more painful.

But the prince only pressed his lips together and followed after Aurane. Even if Aurane didn’t like him back, they can still be friends, right?

Looking around, the prince made sure that no one was following them before slipping through the houses, and caught with the boy. If any of the kingsguard or his personal guards would have followed them, they can easily report back to his father, or maybe even the Faith. While Viserys knew that many of them loathed the Faith, some servants were more about power than understanding.

“Wait!” Grabbing Aurane’s arm, Viserys pulled the boy back into the shadows as the Golden Cloaks passed them, covering his mouth as one kicked over a basket. “They are getting worse as the days go by…” Letting go of Aurane, the prince looked at the passing men before pulling the younger boy after him, blending into the shadows of the houses.

“What was that about?” Aurane whisper-yelled as they jumped over a fence. “Since when do the-“

Viserys pulled the boy after himself, the two soon crouching beside the sept. The prince’s hand touched the smooth walls, his eyebrows furrowing.

“This is the Sept! I thought you were leading us towards the Pit!”

Aurane shrugged, feeling the prince’s eyes on him. Thanking the gods that they left the Keep in the middle of the night and that the moon was hiding behind the clouds, or otherwise Viserys would have seen his cheeks turning pink when his body brushed against Aurane’s.

Hearing the heavy boots against the hard rammed ground and the clashing of steel, Aurane pulled the prince into the sept through an open window, gently closing it behind them and pushing the prince down, his palm covering his mouth. His breath sounded way louder than it actually was, and as the guards passed their hiding spot, Aurane prayed that his cock wouldn’t start living its own life.

Viserys pushed himself out of under the younger boy, looking around the room they were in. “I think we are safe. For now.” Pushing himself from the ground, the Targaryen offered Aurane a hand, the boy slapping it away.

“I don’t need your help.” The boy snapped, storming off angrily, screaming in his head as he tried to open the door.

Viserys blinked, his temper slowly rising. “Why is it, that every time I try to do something nice for you, you always act like I just burned down your house?!” The prince moved towards the Velaryon. “Every damn time I do something, you are there just be… I don’t even know!”

“Oh, because it’s easy for me to babysit your royal ass all the time? Because I’m nothing but a bastard and easy to blame shit on? You are not that great you believe yourself to be!” Aurane hit the wall with his fist, not wanting to cry in front of the prince, he turned away.

Viserys was left speechless, his mouth opening and closing. He never anticipated that Aurane always saw their little adventures as nothing else but a duty. He enjoyed spending time with him, exploring the secrets hidden beneath the keep or on the island, but maybe he should just stop and grow up. With a sigh, he let his back hit the wall behind him, sliding down alongside it. “Did you only see our childhood as nothing else but a race too?”

“I don’t know! Maybe? It was kind of hard to do anything when the war was looming all over us!” Taking big breaths, Aurane turned away from Viserys, his hands shaking, but not from anger towards Viserys. In truth, he enjoyed the time they spent together, pretending to be a royal, or even just a noble child instead of a bastard. Of course, he got reminded from time and time again from the servants and the passing lords who weren’t as open to valyrian customs as the Targaryens were.

“I always thought that you liked it. I’m sorry if you felt that I was just making fun of you.” Viserys looked away, watching the patterns change on the floor. “I just… You were the closest to me, and I always liked to pretend that you were my brother. Don’t get me wrong! I love all of them, but Rhae is busy being the heir and with that stupid prophecy turned true he spends almost all of his time either with my nephews and nieces, his wives or planning for the Long Night…” The prince sighed, his fingers tracing the lines where the tiles met. “Aegon and Shaena are busy with their twins, Jae and Nyra are planning their weddings, and Daeron and Daella are planning a trip to Essos. Dany is trying to learn how she can use her dragon dreams with Aemon effectively, and just… I’m all alone and you are the closest person to a brother that I ever had who enjoyed doing things we both liked.” His finger slowly moved the dirt out of the holes, his right hand holding his knees against his chest.

Aurane stopped moving a long time ago, and listened to Viserys. He never knew how the prince felt, and while always assumed that when he wasn’t with the Targaryen, the prince was enjoying some time with his siblings. Of course, he should have known. The age gaps were big between them, and he could see that Viserys’ face always lit up when Aurane visited him before he started living with the royals.

His hand that rested on the stone wall, the boy watching it, finding it awfully pale in this lighting. Deciding to face the prince, his breath hitched when the moon finally moved away from the clouds, shinning its silvery light on the prince.

“I never hated you. Nor what we did and do now.” His voice was quiet as he stepped closer to Viserys. “I just… Assumed that you pitied me. Seeing how you had your siblings… I just, you know-“ Scratching the back of his head, Aurane didn’t know if he should go to Viserys or no. Sighing, he decided to sit down beside the boy, putting an arm over Viserys’ shoulders.

The prince pulled away a little, but didn’t remove Aurane’s arm. “I’m sorry if you felt that way. I will try and not be that bothering.”

“Vis, stop it! You never bothered me! I just…” Aurane brushed a handful of hair back from his face. How can he explain to the prince that he loved him, more than he should, after he yelled at him and called him a child and a bad friend? Should he just go for it, and hope for the best? What if he scares Viserys and loses him forever?

“I just… I just have so many things I want to say, but… I’m not sure if I should. I don’t feel like I should- I mean I just…” Viserys sighed, hugging his knees with both hands now. “I’m a disappointment."

“No! You are anything but that! All of your family loves you! The most important people love you! I love you damn it!” Aurane made the prince face him, his eyes full with his own feelings for Viserys.

“If Father or the Faith get a word about it, if Mother… Gods Mother would cry all night… I would break her heart, I just-“

Aurane leaned forward, his fingers dinging into Viserys’ clothes, his hands shaking but holding the prince steadily as his lips pressed against his.

It was awkward, but Aurane slowly wrapped his arms around the prince’s thin form, embracing him, moving his lips until the shock wore of for Viserys, the boy shyly reaching out until the tip of his fingers brushed Aurane’s chest, then grabbed onto his clothes, moving into the other’s lap.

Aurane moved his hands down, holding Viserys until both pulled away, breathing heavily, their mouths connected by a single line of saliva. Pale lilac eyes were staring into grey-green ones, nose tips touching as both boys stared at the other in a daze.

“I-I…” The words stuck in his throat as Aurane tried to speak. Did that just happen? Viserys kissed back, but did that mean that he liked him?

As to answer his questions, Viserys pushed his lips against his, Aurane blinking before closing his eyes, pulling the prince’s hips closer to his, his hand resting on Viserys’ arse. His tongue gently licked the Targaryen’s lips, the prince opening them, the tip of their tongues meeting midway, slowly pushing against the other.

Viserys groaned when his cock pressed against Aurane’s. It was obvious that both of them wanted more than kissing, and the prince felt like walking in a dream. His mind was screaming at him to not ruin the moment, but when he began to unbutton Aurane’s shirt, a smirk crossed his lips when Aurane did the same, only with his pants.

The younger groaned when the cold palms pressed against his chest, fingers brushing the skin and touching his nipples. His breaths became louder as Viserys moved his fingers, and the impatience in him grew. Turning the two of them around, he pushed the prince down, pulling away from him, and beginning to remove the Targaryen’s shirt. Moving his hips as he pulled off the fabric, both groaned as their cocks touched through the clothing.

Tossing the shirt away, Aurane pulled off his own, a slightly visible smirk playing across his face as Viserys marveled at his body. “Do I please you, my prince?”

“Very much.” pushing himself up, Viserys thrusting his hips against Aurane’s, causing the boy to buckled his hips, letting Viserys wrap his arms around his waist, his tongue circling Aurane’s nipples, gently sucking on them. His hands traveled down, massaging Aurane’s arse, making the boy grind his hips against the prince’s.

“Fuck! If you won’t stop- Ah! I’ll come!”

The prince smirked up at him, Aurane slowly losing his ability to think straight. He wanted Viserys to know what his mouth and cock did to him too, and in a desperate measure, he pressed his palm against the Targaryen’s cock, grabbing it and moving it a little, caressing it through the fabric of the pants. Viserys moaned, Aurane turning them again, making Viserys sit on him now. His lips left light kisses all over the prince’s chest, his tongue pressing against the pink buds, making the older moan.

“Aurane! You- Ah! Qogralbar!” Viserys arched his back, his fingers getting tangled in the Velaryon’s hair.

Aurane groaned, his cock twitching as his want to fuck Viserys hard and good only grew. Pulling the other down with him, he flipped them over again, his thumbs going under the heft of the pants, pulling them off like it was nothing, tossing it somewhere else.

Viserys gasped when the cold air hit his private areas, his cock painfully standing still, Aurane touching the tip, his fist closing around it, gently moving up and down, his other hand joining in, making the prince take short breaths until his lips touched the flesh, his hot breath both tickling and pleasuring the prince. His tongue moved around, pressing hard against the sensitive skin.

Viserys’ hips buckled, Aurane gagging a little. But he continued sucking until he felt that the cock was wet enough.

“My turn!” Viserys said, pushing the other down to his back, and as soon as that happened, his lips were already around Aurane’s cock, sucking and licking it.

“Fuck! Gods! Vis!” Aurane moved a hand behind Viserys’ head, gently pushing it, making the prince take more of him into his mouth. His eyes watching as the prince moved his head deeper until his nose touched the silver hairs above Aurane’s cock.

Viserys gagged when Aurane’s hips buckled. Pulling his head off, the prince pushed the younger down, his hands pressed against Aurane’s chest as he climbed into his lap.

Both breathed hard, looking at the other, fear visible in their eyes. Viserys gulped when he felt the hard cock pressing against his arse, but reached down, pushing himself onto his knees, and pressed the tip of Aurane’s cock against his arse, and gently started to lower himself, greeting his teeth. Aurane sat up, helping Viserys guide himself down, kissing his body wherever he could reach him.

It took them minutes, but the prince was sitting on Aurane’s cock, trying to calm his breath. Reaching forward, the Velaryon took Viserys’ cock with one hand, gently rubbing the tip, his other reaching around his waist, holding him steadily.

“I won’t move until you are not ready.” Aurane whispered, pressing light kisses on Viserys’ neck who weakly nodded before trying to lift himself, wincing when the pain hit him.

Aurane took Viserys’ lips by surprise, his thumb gently rubbing the prince’s cock, making him moan. Viserys rose a little, his head moving back, exposing his throat, Aurane taking the opportunity and kissing it, sucking on the thin skin.

Viserys moved, his eyes closed and rolled back into his skull, his hands supporting him as he lifted himself and sunk back down. His mouth opened each time he felt Aurane’s cock enter him, his moans sometimes muffled by Aurane’s lips. His back arched each time the Velaryon’s tongue pressed against his nipples, licking them until they were hard.

“Fu-Ah! Fuck!” Aurane thrusted his hips up, meeting Viserys in the middle, causing both of them to shiver.

“Qogralbar, qogralbar, qogralbar! Aurane aōha orvorta iksis rōvāje!” The Targaryen cried out, feeling a warm feeling in his lower stomach. “I hav- Need! Aurane!”

Aurane held onto the prince, moving his hand faster, groaning as he felt Viserys tighten around him, pushing him to the edge.

“Fuck!” Aurane cried out, his hips thrusting up, his arm pulling Viserys down when the prince let his seed go.

Viserys fell into the younger’s embrace, both ending up on the ground, breathing heavily. Aurane kissed Viserys’ shoulder, the prince snuggling into the crook of his neck, his breath tickling the Velaryon’s skin.

“Jorrāelagon ao.” The Targaryen whispered, kissing a dumbfounded Aurane’s cheek, his arms wrapping around the boy.

“Your valyrian makes me hard.” Chuckling, Aurane inhaled the sweet scent of Viserys, brushing his soft hair. “Love you too Vis. But bring a map with you next time we sneak out.”

Their laughter filled the room, the two deciding to stay for the night and only head back before sunrise, neither wanting to chance a run-in with the Golden Cloaks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, please, if you liked it give it a kudos, comment and share!
> 
> Also, it's currently midnight, past midnight(I'm waiting for Ao3 to let me post this on the 11th of December and not on the 10th... yeah, problems, I know) so I apologize for any grammar mistake I made.


End file.
